A Big Day for Thomas (Transcript)
Here is the fifth transcript of the fifth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines. Thomas the Tank Engine: I've spend my time pulling coaches about ready for you to take out on journeys! The other engines laughed. Thomas the Tank Engine: Why can't I pull passenger trains too!? Gordon: You're too impatient, Little Thomas, you'll be sure to leave something behind. Thomas the Tank Engine: Rubbish, Gordon, I'll show you. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus felt very annoyed. One night, Thomas and Henry were alone with Twilight, Spike, Gallus, Fluttershy, and Sandbar. Henry was ill, the men worked hard but he didn't get better. Fluttershy: Henry, you poor thing. Sandbar: Hang in there, Pal. He felt just as bad this morning, Henry uselessly pull the first train with Fluttershy and Sandbar, and Thomas had to get his coaches ready. Thomas the Tank Engine: If Henry was ill, perhaps I shall pull his train. Gallus: I wouldn't get too overconfident if I were you, Thomas, it's gonna take patience. Spike: Gallus has a point for once, Thomas. Thomas ran to find the coaches with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus in his cab. Thomas the Tank Engine: Come along! Come along! The Coaches: There's plenty of time! There's plenty of time! Thomas took them to the platform and wanted to run around in front at once, but his driver, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus wouldn't let him. Thomas' Driver: Don't be impatient, Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: He's right, we have to wait for the passengers. Thomas the Tank Engine: I know, Twilight. So, he waited and waited. The people got in, the conductor and station master walked up and down, the porter banged the doors and still Henry, Fluttershy, and Sandbar didn't come, Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter and the conductor and station master told him about Henry. Sir Topham Hatt: Find another engine. Twilight Sparkle: There's only Thomas, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Very well, Twilight. (to Thomas) You'll have to do it then, Thomas, and take Twilight, Spike, and Gallus with you too, be quick now. So Thomas ran around the front and back down to the coaches to start. Thomas' Driver: Let's not to be impatient. Twilight Sparkle: He's right, Thomas, we'll wait until everything's ready. But Thomas was too excited to listen. What happen them, no one knows, perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train or perhaps the driver pull the leaver by mistake. Anyhow, Thomas started without his coaches. As he passed the first signal tower the man waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. Thomas the Tank Engine: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, wait a minute! Spike: Stop! Gallus: You forgot the coaches! But Thomas didn't listen. Thomas the Tank Engine: Henry said it's hard to pull trains, I think it's easy. Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Thomas pretended to be like Gordon. Thomas the Tank Engine: People had never me pulling a train before, it was nice of them to wave, (whistled) Thank you! Then he came to the signal at danger. Thomas the Tank Engine: Bother! I must stop! And I was going so nicely too, what a nuisance signals are! He blew an angry whistle, the signalman went up. The Signalman: Hello, Thomas. What are you doing here? Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm pulling a train! Can't you see? The Signalman: Where are your coaches then? Thomas looked back. Thomas the Tank Engine: Why, bless me, if we haven't left them behind! The Signalman: Yes, you better go back quickly and fetch them. Twilight Sparkle: We've tried to tell you, Thomas. Gallus: Nice going! Poor Thomas so sad he nearly cried. Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm sorry, Twilight, Spike, Gallus. Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Thomas. Spike: Yeah, Thomas, you didn't know. Thomas' Driver: Cheer up, let's go back quickly and try again. At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was, but when Thomas came back, they saw how sad he was and couldn't be cross. He was coupled to the train, and this time, he really pulled it. Afterwards the other engines laughed at Thomas. Henry: Look! There's Thomas who wanted to pull a train but forgot about the coaches! Twilight Sparkle: Don't listen to them, Thomas, Just remember the next time you wanted to pull the train again, try not to forget the coaches. Thomas the Tank Engine: I will, Twilight, I've learned my lesson and I'll be patient from now on. So, Thomas already learned not to make the Same mistake again. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225